


The Crystal Archer

by ReverseSavitar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Lena Luthor, BAMF Leonard Snart, BAMF Lisa Snart, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Overprotective Leonard Snart, Overprotective Oliver Queen, Past Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Protective Lisa Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Sub Lena Luthor, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseSavitar/pseuds/ReverseSavitar
Summary: Michael Winchester was roaming the Glades one night,when he finds himself staring at Oliver Queen.Thinking Him an easy Mark he tries to pickpocket him,and actually gets a few steps away before a hand clamps down on his shoulder.  I don't own any of these shows/comics.





	1. Well This Was Unexpected!

I walk out of my friend Roy's house with a scoff.Ever since He almost got shot helping me steal something from a local drug dealer he's been.......for lack of a better term pissy about doing another job with me.I find myself slaming into someone,their wallet already slipping into my pocket."Excuse you!"My voice lacking most emotion in that except condecension and irritation.As I move to get past the figure something slams into my head,knocking me to the ground.I clutch the bleeding wound above me left eye,freezing as I look up to see who it is.Albert Terris,the drug dealer I had just stolen from,I internally smirk.*Twice at that*I think mentally sticking out my toungue."You know Winchester?It took quite awhile to find you!"He states calmly leveling his pistol at me.I bite my toungue to avoid a 'Sassy' comment as Roy would call it."Now what do I have?"Hmmm...He sounds smug!Looking at options.....Default setting...."Clamidea?"I answer smugly.He scowls before slaming the pistol into my temple."No you Asine Prick!"He shouts at me."All the effort put into finding you just for me to randomly bump into you on the streets!!"He says before laughing.

 

I find myself feeling quite uneasy at the lack of sanity from the guy holding a gun."And now Winchester!"He snarls at me as I try desperately to think of a plan."I can pay you back for stealing from me!"He shouts as he starts to pull the trigger,only for an arrow to slam into the gun.My eyes widen in surprise at this,surly this Hood as the police call him,(I internally Snort at the stupid name)has better things to do then save some random thief.I turn to see my savior seeing what is undeniably a woman in a black seemingly leather dark colored outfit.I also could have sworn I saw a man in a blue coat with goggles on his head out of the corner of my eye seemingly growling well clutching something with a deathgrip.Before I can see if whoever it is is actually there the woman fires another arrow and I turn to see it slam into Albert's chest.I turn and see the woman gone,leaving me with a dead body holding a gun with my blood on it.I move to see if the man was still there,but unfortunately he wasn't.I quickly dispose of the gun before heading away from the body to a doctor friend of mine.I head into an alley and turn towards a seemingly abandoned building.#Knock# #Knock# #Knockknock# I tap out the code on the door and it slides open to reveal a man in his mid sixties with dark blond hair with streaks of grey in it."Ah Michael how are you my boy?!"He asks jovially before turning serious at seeing my wound."Come in now!Come!"He usheres me inside and sits me on a bench before shoving a needle into the wound,causing me to flinch before the area goes numb as he pulls out a needle and thread.I stand as he finishes,then heading towards a computer I set up a private chat with a buyer for a painting I.....Liberated.After securing a meeting date and time along with a price I get a beer out of the fridge and plop down in one of the recliners in his living room."Thanks for this Matt!"I call out recieving a dry chuckle."No need for thanks my boy!You are like a son to me!"He calls out undoubtedly smilling. I sigh in pleasure as I finally allow myself to relax.Then I set my face in stone as I pull out the bane of my exsistence.Running my thumb over the letters engraved into the gold locket.Henry Darhk 1994,is what it says.I open the locket to reveal a black and white photo of a beautiful young woman with long hair wearing a dress from the 1870's.I close the locket,letting my hand slam into the side of my head as I growl in annoyance,internally screaming in rage.I've had the damned thing since I was a baby and I still haven't been able to make heads or tails about it.Shoving the locket back into my pocket I stand up,finish the beer throwing away the bottle,hugging Matt goodbye undoubtedly making the oldmans day and head out.I let a smile on my face at the man calling me his son.You see fifteen years ago the now sixtyfive year old man had been diagnosed with cancer,and upon beating that two years later his wife,thirtytwo year old daughter and five year old grand daughter had been killed in a gang shoot out causing the man to break down and almost take his own life several times.So to give the oldman something to live for brings a smile to my face.I find myself stoping to stare at the strangest sight,the recently resurected Oliver Queen walking through the Glades.Smirking I walk fowards slowing putting up my mask.I mutter a quick apology as I put Queen's wallet in my pocket.I am unbloodystoppable!You never mess with a master of a craft!I actually let myself smirk after a few steps,only to pale as a hand lands on my shoulder.Well.......Bollocks!


	2. A Better Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting me robing some rich pretty boy to end like this!

I find myself being turned around to stare at a Scowling Oliver Queen.'Okay try not to be an asshole Michael,it can't be that hard can it?' "So how can I help you?" I ask sarcastically.'GOD DAMN IT' If anything his scowl just seems to grow larger,as he holds his hand out."I would like my wallet back."He says calmly.I raise and eyebrow,but before I can say I don't have it, he proceeds to give me a look that states he will hang me by my intestines.I put it in his hand as my face pales."And the two hundred dollars."He calmly states as a weird glint enters his eyes,only getting bigger as I slap the money into his hand."How would you like a job?" He asks,causing my eyes to widen in shock.

'I-Is he really offering a job to me?The guy who just stole from him....' I can only nod slowly my eyebrows raising. He gives me a smirk before handing me a card,I look down immiediately wanting to facepalm.A card for the new club the oppened up near here.'Why would he think I would be good at a club job?' I wonder.When I look up my eyes widen in shock seeing him just gone.A smirk happily slides onto my face as I look around for him.'Oh we are going to get along famously!'I think as glee enters my eyes.

After a few hours of thinking on it,I finally decided to give the job a chance...Who knows maybe I'll finally be done stealing things and getting into fights.'Where is he?' I wonder as I look around.'Kinda rude-' I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I hear a thumping sound behind me.Spinning around I'm met with a certain *appears to love green leather a bit TOO much vigilante* as a friend of mine once called him."You came after all."His voice cutting through my awe.'OH COME ON!!How is even that badass?!'I wonder sourly.Quickly gathering my thoughts I respond."I did indeed Robinhood!So what am I doing for you?"I ask."And since you already know about my past I will say it now!I'm done stealing shit and getting into fights."I tell him firmly.He appears to grow ammused at that.'What is he-'I begin to wonder before he starts talking again."I need you to steal some shit and fight some people."He states and I swear I could detect some humour in his voice."Oh.."My voice comes out small and quiet as my eyes widen.(2024 Oliver begins Laughing as Michael tells the new recruits to their newly made team of heroes the story of how it all began, as he confirms he was highly ammused during that conversation andcwas trying not to chuckle, as Michael's eyebrow starts twitching.Eventually launching himself at the Laughing Oliver as a Giggleing Thea tries to restrain him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcolm.


	3. I'm feeling nostalgic....something needs to die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I break into a gang hide out and meet an old friend.

It's been a few weeks since I've started working with the hood...Stupid name I know but..he punched me when I created a twitter account on a burner phone called the Hood and on the SCPD page asked for a cooler name,and as I rub my still sore jaw I can only think one thing....Worth it!!!I grin in glee as the prieviously locked door opens,i walk in casually pulling out a pistol,lazily thinking if I had put regular rounds in or the other ones....As I stroll towards some....Oh my god!They look like THE most stereotypical Gangsters ever!I burst out laughing as I aim the gun,shooting one of them in the abdoman.I stop laughing as the bullet then tears threw one guys head before colliding with a truck causing it to violently explode."Jesus christ!"falls from my lips as I violently recoil in shock.As I calm myself down I find twenty assault rifles aimed at me."Hello boys!"I calmly state trying not to let my nerves get the better of me.Before I can even try to think of a way out of this, a wave of red energy slams into them."My my!"An accented voice calls out."The great Winchester needing help!What a surprise!"I turn to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing red boots,black leather pants a green t-shirt and a red leather jacket."Hello Wanda dearest"I call out as I walk towards her.Memories of our first meeting flash through my head...The drinks,vodka mostly...The blowjob...the mindnumbing sex....Her barefoot connecting with my groin...the pregnancy scare...I let out a sigh as I recall the two months in Tahiti."Hello Red!"I call out with a smile,it turning into a teasing grin as her whole flace lights up a apple red as she smiles brightly jumping at me,grabing me up into the biggest hug she could.I frown as she starts sobbing into my chest.As I bring her closer I can only begin to imagine what happened.I can tell you this though!Whoever hurt MY Red is gonna suffer greatly!!As she pulls away I start to say something but she inturrupts me by slaming her lips onto mine,causing my eyes to widen in surprise, before slowly closing them as I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss causing her to let out one of her small adorable moans as she practically begs me to let her tongue into my mouth.As she shoves her tongue down my throat I pick her up, her legs going around my waist as I press her into a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be good for all of you!Critiscism Welcolm!This will be a Caitlyn/Barry pairing...Sorry to all the WestAllen fans but I just....Can't with the pairing.You can vote on the Oliver Pairing!Personally I'm thinking Oliver/Tommy but that's just me so.
> 
> Also I own nothing but Plot and OC


End file.
